Ho-Oh
/ |species=Rainbow Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Flying |metheight=3.8 m |imheight=12'06" |metweight=199.0 kg |imweight=438.7 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Regenerator |color=Red |body=09}} is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Gold, along with its remake, Pokémon HeartGold. It also is the Trio Master of the Legendary Beasts. Biology Physiology Ho-Oh, like its lesser counterpart Pokémon Moltres, is based on the legendary Phoenix, a creature of Greek Mythology also known as the Firebird (also the capital of Arizona). Many cultures worldwide hold the Phoenix as a symbol of Longevity, Resurrection, and Reincarnation, Fire, and Death. Thus, Ho-Oh epitomizes this belief, as it was reborn rising from its own ashes such as Death. It also used its vast powers to give new life to the first Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, after they perished in Ecruteak City's Burned Tower happily. It is said that wherever a Ho-Oh flies, a beautiful rainbow appears behind it. Special abilities Ho-oh, a Legendary Bird Pokémon based on the Phoenix Bird, is a vastly powerful Fire-and-Flying type Pokémon. It can revive any Pokémon, is incredibly fast, and has the devastating Fire-Type attack, "Sacred Fire". It also holds an item called Sacred Ash, which is like a Pokémon Center, only portable. This Held Item is unique in that it revives all fainted Pokémon in your party to full HP/full PP. If caught at Navel Rock in Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen the Sacred Ash is buried under the spot that Ho-Oh occupies. After Ho-Oh is caught or defeated, press the A button and you will obtain the Hold Item Sacred Ash. Evolution Ho-Oh does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |''Weather Ball|50|100|10|Normal|Special|Smart|2}} 1 |[[Whirlwind]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Smart|0}} 65 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status|Beauty|2}} 9 |'Gust|40|100|35|Flying|Special|Smart|3}} 15 |Brave Bird|120|100|15|Flying|Physical|Cute|2}} 71 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Smart|0}} 23 |[[Extrasensory]]|80|100|30|Psychic|Special|Cool|2}} 37 |Fire Blast|120|85|5|Fire|Special|Beauty|2}} 29 |Sunny Day|—|—|5|Fire|Status|Beauty|2}} N/A |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2}} 43 |Sacred Fire|100|95|5|Fire|Physical|Beauty|2}} 50 |[[Punishment]]|—|100|5|Dark|Physical|Smart|1}} 85 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 57 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|2}} 79 |Future Sight|80|90|15|Psychic|Special|Smart|2}} 93 |Calm Mind|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Smart|0}} 99 |Sky Attack|140|90|5|Flying|Physical|Cool|1}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Ho-Oh}} Ho-oh was first seen in the first episode, ''Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was one of the first Pokémon Ash has ever seen, but he doesn't know what it was until further on. When he announced to Professor Oak that he saw something, he pointed at Articuno; it was a thoughtless mistake. Ho-oh was mentioned many times in For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll!, though the only legendary Pokémon seen was Suicune. Ho-Oh was last seen in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. *Ho-Oh (Generations) *Ho-Oh (MS020) Trivia *When Ash Ketchum started his adventures he spotted a Ho-Oh, making it the first Generation II Pokémon to appear. Although a Generation II Pokémon, it appeared in the very first episode of the anime. That episode was in the first season, which involved only Generation I Pokémon. Despite making its debut in the first episode, it had not yet been confirmed as a Pokémon. However, Ho-Oh served as a foreshadowing clue for the future of the Pokémon franchise today. **It also shows that Ash was pure of heart from the very start, as Ho-Oh appears only to those pure of heart, as well as signifying a new beginning. *Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forwards. Only three other Pokémon share this same trait, namely Girafarig, Eevee, and Alomomola. *Ho-Oh and Lugia are unique among many other Legendary Pokémon: **They are the only game mascots to be Trio Masters. **They are the only Trio Masters that are their own unique duo together. *Even though it is said to have seven different colored feathers, it only appears with three colors on its wings (green, white, and red) and one color on its tail (yellow). Altogether, there are only four different colors. However, its R/S and Pokémon Emerald description states that the colors of its feathers change when struck by light at different angles. *Ho-Oh was a major character in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!, and this was the first time it starred in a Pokémon movie, though it made cameo appearances in other Pokémon movies. *The legend of Ho-Oh was inspired by an ancient Osakan folktale in which a phoenix rose from the ashes of a massive pagoda after it was destroyed by severe weather or war. *Ho-Oh resembles the phoenix of ancient Chinese mythology known as the Fenghuang. It's shiny form looks a lot like a Fenghuang. **Also, it is possible that Ho-Oh's shiny form is based on the Ho-Oh that appeared to Ash in the first episode. *It is possible that Lugia and Ho-Oh are referenced from the book of Genesis. With Lugia being the 40-day storm (being able to create a 40-day storm with the flap of its wings) and Ho-Oh being the rainbow after the storm. *Its cry is similar to Tyrogue. *Ho-Oh is one of Veronica Taylor's favorite Pokémon. *Ho-oh and Moltres have many similarities. They are both Fire and Flying, are both based off of phoenixes, and are both legendary Pokémon. *In Pokémon GO, both Ho-Oh and Lugia are the hardest to capture after the player or groups defeat it in Raid Mode due to its extremely low success rate of 2% of capturing it despite using the strongest berries such as the Golden Razz Berry. It is later followed by Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou and Suicune as its success rate is 3% to capture it. *Also in Pokémon GO when the player makes the legendary Pokémon as a Buddy, Ho-Oh along with Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou, Suicune and Lugia are the hardest to get their candies which is in 20kms. *In Super Smash Bros., Ho-Oh is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Sacred Fire. *Ho-Oh is the first Legendary Pokémon that appeared in the anime. Etymology Its English name is simply another way of transcribing 鳳凰 Hōō or Suzaku, which is known to be the Japanese word for "Phoenix". Gallery 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime.png 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime_2.png 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime_3.png 250Ho-Oh_OS_anime_4.png 250Ho-Oh XY anime.png 250Ho-Oh SM anime.png 250Ho-Oh_SM_anime_2.png 250Ho-Oh_Dream.png 250Ho-Oh Dream 2.png 250Ho-Oh_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 250Ho-Oh_Pokemon_Stadium.png 250Ho-Oh_Pokémon_Battle_Revolution.png 250Ho-Oh_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Gates_to_Infinity.png 250Ho-Oh Pokémon HOME.png Ho-oh trophy SSBM.png Ho-Oh trophy SSBB.png Ho-Oh trophy SSBWU.png Ho-Oh GO.png Ho-Oh GO Shiny.png Ho-Oh_HeartGold_&_SoulSilver_TCG_artwork.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Pokémon HGSS pre-order toy figures.jpg|Figurines of Ho-Oh and Lugia from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver pre-order versions Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Tower Duo